<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shoot, Blood Is Supposed To Stay Inside... by TChallaGotBac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386914">Shoot, Blood Is Supposed To Stay Inside...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TChallaGotBac/pseuds/TChallaGotBac'>TChallaGotBac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stan the hot dog man verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on a True Story, F/M, M/M, Peter Parker Saves The Day, Stan Lee Cameo, some blood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:48:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TChallaGotBac/pseuds/TChallaGotBac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter saves a random guy while on an aca dec field trip and it's awesome, flash faints. this work is part 2 of a series. reading part 1 isn't necessary to understand but recommended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michelle Jones &amp; Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>stan the hot dog man verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ellie marvel fics - read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shoot, Blood Is Supposed To Stay Inside...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it's a bit shorter, but enjoy part two of stan the hot dog man verse! I hope you like!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The small group of teenagers rounded the corner and stopped to lunch on a fallen tree. Several groaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain as they lowered themselves onto the log.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why we need a team-building hike, MJ,” Ned whined. “We are an amazing team, already built!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ rolled her eyes and gestured to Mr. Harrington. “Wasn’t my idea.” He shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seemed like a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does a hike ever seem like a good idea, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Roger</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Flash sneered, rubbing his poor, aching feet. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Does</span>
  </em>
  <span> it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’d think a grown man would defend himself against a whiny sixteen year old, but not Mr. Harrington; he simply shrugged again. The gesture seemed to be his signature move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re such a crybaby, Flash,” Betty said disdainfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash simply made a face at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ rolled her eyes again. Everyone was displaying their signature moves on this hike, and MJ’s eye rolls were iconic. Peter grinned at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How close are we to the end?” asked Jason. “I gotta pee.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a bathroom right there,” Peter offered, and gestured to the trees. Jason curled his lip. “Hey, it’s what we got right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason shuddered, but went into the woods nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gross,” Betty said, making a face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter motioned for Ned to make room on the log for him and MJ (whose fingers were intertwined) and Ned obliged, echoing Betty. “Gross. Get a room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in the forest, dude,” Peter pointed out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>MJ started to say something to Peter, but before she could finish, the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. He whirled around just in time to see Jason emerging from the woods and a biker rounding the corner way too fast, and it didn’t take long for him to realize exactly what was gonna happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the last second, the biker swerved away from Jason, calling an apology as he sped past. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His friend wasn’t so lucky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second biker is going just as fast as his predecessor, and barely manages to swerve and miss Jason as well- but just when it looks like he’ll recover, his tire slips! And he falls on the muddy ground in front of the log, screaming in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if a switch was flipped, Peter is in hero mode. Letting go of MJ’s hand, he jumps up and rushes to the man’s side. “Sir, are you okay?” The man shakes his head and Peter follows his eyes down to where he’s holding his hands, and his heart stops.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blood is literally spurting out of a wound high up on the man’s leg, near his groin. Without missing a beat, Peter reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of sunglasses, then leaps down to the wound, immediately applying pressure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks up at everyone crowded around- taking a moment to note that Flash fainted at the first sight of blood- and realizes with a jolt that he’s the most qualified person to deal with this. It hardly fazes him for a second, though, and he takes it in stride.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May used to be a nurse, and she made sure that Peter knew beyond basic first aid. He’s immensely grateful for that now, because he knows what’s going on. His brain works overtime to remember what she taught him, and he begins to take charge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to need everybody’s help on this, okay? Give me any extra articles of clothing, I’m going to need it to help stop the flow. MJ, Jason-” He looks up to make sure they’re listening- “you both ran track. Take your phones, run down the trail, and call an ambulance at the first sign of cell service. Tell them we’ve got a severed femoral artery, and need a life flight immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There was service right next to that tiny creek we drank from,” offers Betty helpfully. Peter nods at her, then at MJ.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got this,” he says, and is satisfied when he sees her eyes harden in determination, erasing the fear from her face. Her and Jason race down the trail, disappearing around the bend. He turns to the rest of the group. “Betty, Ned, talk to the man. Keep him calm, but make sure he doesn’t fall asleep. Find out his name, age. Keep him talking, keep him alert.” He can see the fear on their faces, too, but they obey orders. “Mr. Harrington, make sure Flash is alive, turn him on his side. Then, I need you to run down the trail after the other biker and try to bring him back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Automatically, he obeys as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns his attention to the wound. The pressure he’d been putting on it hadn’t stopped the bleeding, and it was too high for a tourniquet. A severed femoral, he knew, could result in a very quick death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His name is Carlos, Peter,” Betty reports, after a bit of silence save for the man’s groaning. Carlos nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sí, Sí</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Carlos.” His face was incredibly pale. “I don’t know if that’s working, kid,” he said, yelling when Peter pushed harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know… now, Carlos, this is going to hurt, okay? I need to put my fingers in, and push the artery against the bone to stem the flow.” Carlos nods, grimacing, and Peter prepares to do the grossest but simultaneously coolest thing he’ll ever do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still keeping pressure with one hand, he works his other under the jacket he’s using. Mentally prepares himself, then takes pressure off and immediately sticks two fingers into the wound. Momentarily, blood spurts out, spraying him in the face, but he manages to internally apply pressure to the severed artery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Carlos, tell us about yourself,” Peter says, because Betty and Ned have frozen at the sight of Peter with his hand literally inside a man’s leg. “Do you have a wife, kids, dog,...?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My husband… rode in front of me,” he pants. “Probably… wondering what… what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Betty puts in with a smile, seemingly unfrozen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any kids?” Peter pushes- they </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> keep him talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sister, surrogate,” he manages to get out. It seems hard for him to say more than a few words at a time, but he keeps trying. “Just found out- baby… girl. Baby, baby girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And at the prospect of being a father to a baby girl, he smiles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes roll in the back of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO!” Peter screams. “NO! Wake him up, Ned- Betty- don’t let him pass out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roaring in his ears drowns every sound out, but he can see Betty and Ned’s mouths moving, trying to rouse the man. Without realizing it, he’s adding to the din with his own voice, but it’s no good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until a miracle arrives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s Carlos’ husband, riding in! He flies off his bike and Betty jumps out of the way to allow for him at his husband’s side. He adds his own voice to the clamor, but no yelling- a soft, sweet love song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos opens his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steve?” His hand, covered in his own blood, reaches for his husband’s face, and Steve smiles gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m here, Car, I’m here. You’re not going anywhere, got it? You’re staying right here with me,” he says, tears tracking down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right here with me,” repeats Carlos with a smile. It makes Peter believe everything is going to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And everything was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Actual, qualified paramedics arrive, and Peter has to go with them to keep his hand in the man’s leg. It wouldn’t feel right to not go with him, anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He even stays at the hospital during surgery, talking with Steve, getting to know him. And, at one point, he steps out to make a phone call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, kid, what’s up?” Tony answers easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m at the hospital for a friend, and normally I wouldn’t ask this, but I need a favor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What kind of favor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The financial kind.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Peter Parker was the hero, and it felt nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ends up on the news, both school and actual. It was a bit of a shock to look at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Daily Bugle</span>
  </em>
  <span> and see </span>
  <em>
    <span>HERO STUDENT SAVES BIKER- ORDINARY FIELD TRIP TURNED MEDICAL EMERGENCY</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He laughed to himself when he saw it, because they’d unknowingly called Spider-Man a hero, and he wished that he could see the looks on their faces if they found that out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony ended up paying all the hospital bills for Carlos, and promised to do the same for the baby when she came. Both Steve and Carlos’s eyes had filled with tears when they heard, and promised free sandwiches at Carlos’s sandwich shop in Queens for life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter got to meet Carlos’s sister, Alondra, and she gave him the biggest hug he’d received in his life. She cried (“I’m so sorry, it’s the stupid hormones”) and hugged every doctor and nurse as well. Finally, the entire Decathlon team showed up to visit, bringing flowers and gifts, and Alondra hugged every single one of them too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctors came bearing the news that Carlos would be fine and make a complete recovery, which prompted everyone in the room to cheer very, very loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Peter was at the tower, tinkering with things as he and Tony do. The news was on quietly in the background, when suddenly, FRIDAY turned the volume up unprompted. They both looked up in surprise as the news anchor reported:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yesterday, a normal field trip with the Academic Decathlon team from Midtown School of Science and Technology turned into a medical emergency when mountain biker Carlos Riveras lost control of his bike, resulting in part of the handlebar breaking off and causing severe damage. Luckily for Mr. Riveras, one of the students keeps a cool head in emergencies. We go to Jackie, who is with the teacher present at the scene.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Barb. Now, Mr. Harrington, what can you tell us about what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was amazing. The biker went down right in front of us, and Peter just jumped into action. I’ve never seen anything like it. He tended to the man and started giving orders, telling us what to do, which was good, because I don’t think anyone would know what to do in that situation. Just stuck his fingers right in there, unafraid. He truly saved Mr. Riveras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that is one heroic kid. Back to you, Barb.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jackie. Now, have you ever…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looked at Peter and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Proud of you, kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grinned. “Thanks, Mr. Stark.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the way home from the tower, Spider-Man stopped for a free hot dog at Stan’s Outstanding Dogs. When he greeted him with the usual, “Hey, Stan! Any update on the new grandkid?” He was met with a resounding “Yes!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After looking at a million very adorable baby pictures, Stan gave him a wallet-sized one and told him to take it home. He, of course, accepted, and the picture would stay in his wallet for years to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All in all, he reflected, everything turned out perfectly.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this whole thing is based on true events. I took some creative liberties, especially with the husband thing, but the biker’s injury is based off of that of Cedric Gracia’s; look up the vid if you can handle blood, it’s actually super gnarly. Highly recommend it. leave a comment if you liked and also comment if you want an entire fic based on my weird dream i had about going to burgerville and getting robbed</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>